The Truth Hurts, But Secrets Kill
by A Lover Of Shadows
Summary: Aria Andrews was a girl of far too many secrets, and her secrets are what almost got her murdered. - FP/Oc/Reggie *Chapter 1 is a prologue- Summary to be updated and its a triangle pairing not poly*
1. The Missing Boy And Broken Girl

_**NOTE PLEASE READ:** This story (Atleast the first chapter and a quater) is the same as another story posted which is why im posted 2 chapters straight away- a few thousand words extra in the 2nd chapter (10,000). I adopted the work out to Goddess Serpent and she has amazing things planned but she pressured me to post my version as well because in the grand scheme other than the oc and the night of (which is different for both of our stories) they won't be the same story wise and we've been talking to make sure it won't feel deju va- ish. Her's is much more focused on Aria/Sheriff keller and Aria personalty will differ greatly within the first few chapters. GO read her story though as well! 'Every little girls dream is a big teddy bear"_

 _I won't spoil hers but in this story Aria is much more haunted and consumed by the past in this. She's a thrill seeker with an off moral compass, but she's haunted and a lil (rightfully) paranoid at the beginning of this. She lashes out more and struggles to cope with things._ _This fic however is a FP/Aria & Aria/Reggie. It's kinda a triangle but not really in the normal sense ahhh just read this!_

* * *

Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town. From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world... Safe. Decent. Innocent. Get closer, though, and you start seeing the shadows underneath. The name of our town is Riverdale. And our story begins, I guess, with what the Blossom twins did this summer. On the Fourth of July, just after dawn, Jason and Cheryl Blossom drove out to Sweetwater River for an early morning boat ride.

The next thing we know happened for sure is that Dilton Doiley, who was leading Riverdale's Boy Scout Troop on a bird watching expedition, came upon Cheryl by the river's edge.

So a week later, the Blossom family buried an empty casket and Jason's death was ruled an accident, as the story that Cheryl told made the rounds. That Cheryl dropped a glove in the water, and Jason reached down to get it, and accidentally tipped the boat, and panicked, and drowned. Now we would come to find just two days after that funeral another unfortunate event would strike. Jason blossom's death started a domino effect of tragedy on this small town that would have devastating consequences.

The next domino, in this chain reaction, to fall was Arianna Andrews, but no one would connected these events to Jason blossom's death until later. It was also an event that was just as much talked out, quite controversial about as many had their own judgments to pass on as fact along with that many were fearful that what happened would happen again. The real facts, the only ones we know,start with on morning of July 11th the teen had left the construction sight her father owned in somewhat of a haste. She had claimed she had to work on a summer project about the settling days of Riverdale with Kevin Keller, the sheriff's son, who was her best-friend. The only thing strange about that was people would realize that there was no project, and the two weren't even in the same history class.

It is unknown what happened after she disappeared from the site at approximately 11:45am on July 11th but the next thing we know for sure is more then fifteen hours later, Sometime past 3am in the morning of July 12th, she was found. Archie Andrews, her older twin brother, had found her own the doorstep to their house unconscious. The state she was in when when he found her..for a soul crushing moment the teenage believed she was dead. She was so pale with deep purple and blue bruises on her wrists and the marking on her necks were horrific. Her face was blotchy like she had been sobbing and there was blood on her face from a slice on her right cheek along with a split lip. Her breath was so shallow and slow. The authorities were called and she was shortly rushed to the hospital where she would stay for the next week and a few days longer.

After all the testing and recounting of events (something she could not do) and doctors we would all learn some of what happened that horrific night. It was determined that Aria Andrews had been clearly abducted and/or was held against her will, that she was beaten evidence to the bruises all over her, that she was restrained as the bruises on her wrists were determined as rope burn and there was clear sighs of her suffering strangulation within a few inches or her life along.

All of that would of made sense if she was found in a ditch, but why had she been taken home if they tried/or thought they killed her? Needless to say the more answers they got the more questions rose.

Her blood work had also reveled she had been drugged but with what exactly is unknown as the test were inconclusive. We only know for sure that whatever it was had caused her to not only not be able to recall the night of July 11th but also nearly a week leading up to it, one of those days in which included Jason's funeral. She could not remember and therefore she had no answers to give or any idea of what had happened.

Her phone, purse and all the jewelry she was wearing was stolen from her. Jewelry including a ring, a serpent- a snake wrapped around her finger-was also taken. A ring she always wore since the day she was given it. It was something she'd never part from willingly. Even her shoes were stolen from her. The odd thing about that her shoes being stolen is her feet had no markings on them which means someone had to place her on that doorstep, that she couldn't have stumbled home herself. Why would that be? Maybe that single act of returning her to her home and family was one of regret but maybe it was a threatening message to the family, showing them how next time could be worse.

Some speculate that Arianna Andrews found herself paying trouble she had gotten herself into in the few months prior where she had been arrested. Karma, few said but how is something so sinister justice for an infraction so small and something may not of even happened? Yet no one truly knows what she did that had her being pulled out of her class in cuffs by the sheriff as no charges where ever pressed, no formal record of arrest ever made and no word of the answers to why were even spoken. Most regraded that incident as a misunderstanding and have forgotten about it but some people think of her guilty without trial. Though most of those people can agree what happened was too extreme.

Of course people were questioned about it, but not nearly enough and upon little investigation the case just went seemingly cold with no leads so eventually it was just dropped. It almost seemed like the police had given up...or were keeping the truth hidden for whatever reason. As a result of the lack of answers the Andrews family unnerved with injustice so they'd would grow protective, never letting the girl out of their sight again. Too fearful that something may happen again, the every time could be the last time they see her.

You may be wondering why I bring up what happened the teen girl but in a town like Riverdale everything is connected, nothing is a coincidence. Although the two closely timed events were different the similarities of the two victims were indisputable as they fit the same profile. You see both the victims, Arianna Andrews and Jason Blossom, shared very striking features. Their skin the shade of a stark pale white in such contrast to the bright ginger hair and light eyes. Not only did they look alike, and were close in age, but they both also had a twin of the opposite sex. More often then not, at times they were often easily confused with each other's counterpart growing up. It was rather unnerving to many.

Everyone seems to be turning a blind eye to the facts not taking anything relevant into consideration. Almost ignoring what they must know, to all of it, including that strangely the weeks leading up to his death that the two, Jason and Arianna had grown closer. In the months and weeks prior they quite quickly went from acquaintances to what some could say were close friends. Maybe even confidantes. Secrets bind, don't they?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading hope you go on and read the next!**


	2. Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

Her heart beats as though it is a war drum inside of her chest, as she tries to keep her breathing level. Pale green eyes with specks of hazel flickered in stare back at her from the reflection of the mirror before her. Her hands gather her hair, trying to pull it all up so she'd be able to tie it but strands keep feeling from her grasp, the muscles in her wrists aching but that doesn't stop her from trying. It certainly does add to the frustration she feels at the moment though.

"No, not happening! No chance!" The teenage girl speaks up loudly, flat out refusing her brother's offer with annoyance and firmness in her voice.

"Oh, come on, Aria!" Archie insists, standing a few paces behind her and not willing to let this go at all. She lets out a drawn out frustrated groan, finally pulling her hair up and tying it up before spinning to look at him..

They're fighting, fighting because today is Aria's first shift back at the diner since the incident and the both have different opinions about it. Early today they all fought about it. Their father and Archie had both thought it too soon at first as she's not fully recovered yet. That she wouldn't be able to handle it. Aria is insist on going though, insisting she is perfectly fine when they know she is not. When they had realized she was not going to budge Archie had the idea of just going with her to the diner, sit and watch over her for her entire shift. To make sure she was safe.

It's driving her crazy, all of her independence and privacy having been stripped from her. These past few weeks she's always, always, either been in her fathers or archies company. She's hardly been alone and she hasn't even been out of the house since she got back from the hospital. It's driving her insane, she just wants some space. Also in part it caused relationships she had with others to be suddenly cut off as they could not be known. She's left feeling abandoned and smothered.

"You're not hanging around the diner for my entire shift. It's too distracting, it'll make things worse and I want to do this. I want damn space, Arch. I don't need you and Dad smothering me at all times!" She snaps, eyes wide sounding incredibly fed up with it all as she vents. Archie crosses his arms over his now broad chest and he lets out a breath, pressing his lips together looking down. For a second she fears she's gone too far, overacted and was cruel. She can't really guage it properly. He looks back up at her and her heart sinks at his expression.

"I thought you were dead, Aria." Her brothers voice tells her in a raw tone, serious look on her face and instantly the guilty hits her. He sounds like he's recounting his worst memory, and that's exactly what it is. All the tenseness leave her body, and a breathe from her lips as a horrible feeling is in her heart. "And it was the worst moment of my life. I thought I lost you" Archie confesses, his eyes glassy. She already knew this but hearing it again makes her think.

They're twins, they came into this world together it's hard to picture them leaving apart. It's horrible to even imagine life without the other in it because they always have been, every step of the way. It's their greatest fear. The pair aren't as close as most twins, not like the Blossom twins were, they don't spend all the time together, they have different friends, they have different tastes and they have secrets. They even have their own lives. They can fight, they often do- nasty arguments with yelling, screaming and things being thrown that take ages to resolve but no matter what, they have always been able to count on each other being there. They need each other and they'd do anything for the other. They can be very different but the same blood flows through both their hearts.

"Archie." She breathes out, much more quiet and clearly apologetic cause Aria knows it must have shattered him, because it would for her. Before she can continue her brother carries on.

" You were kidnapped and someone tried to kill you. We're worried, I'm worried okay?! I want to be there and protect you because I couldn't last time! And if that person ever comes back I will be there to make sure they will never hurt you again! I swear. I'll make sure they can't hurt anyone!" His tone increases and he looks hurt, angry but none of it directed at her. She has to step back, there's not a single doubt in her mind that what he is saying is true. She knows what he would do if he ever got the chance to get his hands on whoever hurt her and she can't say she'd stop him. Allot of people don't know that about him, how righteous but vengeful he can get. It's rather intense. It hurts though to know he feels guilty for a situation she got herself into.

"Archie...I know I understand that. I love you too and I'd do the same for you." She tells him, assuring him as she reaches out and grabs his lower arms. Gods, she thinks, he has gotten so tall in the past few months. The auburn hair female looks up at him. "But I promise you I'll be safe today. Come on, Please. Arch. It's only four hours before you meet Betty. Just please let me do this. The entire time im surrounded by other waitresses and pop. Nothing can go wrong. You can walk me there, make sure i get there safe and dad will pick me up tonight." She pleads with him, it's such a big deal for her. She's pulling out every trick, the wide eyes the puppy face, the tone just everything.

Archie sighs, his sister always knows how to play it but there's no actually tricking, just honestly. He seems reluctant, he's scared. "Arie…" He sounds like he wants to argue and convince her but his tone is low and soft.

"Pretty please, Arch."

"Fine." He caves and Aria beams brightly at him. "Finish getting ready and we'll head off."

* * *

It's nice, she'll admit that, being out of the house. She missed it. As she and Archie walk she starts looking at him in a way that is creeping Archie out. He keeps looking at her, raised eyebrow and questioning look but she just continues to smile knowingly. He knows, he knows that she's baiting him and that it's a trap but after a few minutes of her doing it it's starting to drive him crazy.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" He asks her, like she's offending him, using the tone that an older sibling uses when the younger annoys them. She laughs, loudly and uncaring but very amused. She hasn't heard him talk like that in a while, never to other people only mainly to her and Jughead, especially not lately when he's treating her like glass. It's nice to laugh so. She shakes her head before letting her eyes settle on him while wearing an incredible knowing look on her face.

"I just want to know what her name is." Aria shrugs, speaking casual and watching his reaction with amusement. He falters in his moments, eyes widen, looking at her and looking away. He seriously looks confused.

"What are you talking about now?" He groans, and things feel normal again between them even if only for a short while. She arches an eyebrow and tilts her head, looking at him like he's a fool. Again, Aria seems delighted by his response and grins as she speaks up.

"The mystery girl leaving hickies all over you this summer. I wanna know if she's your girlfriend and if she has a name."

"I have no idea-"

"Liar. You know, you suck at keeping secrets. You make things so obvious." She cuts him off, calling him out straight away as her curiosity gets the better of her. The male actually stops in his steps, turning to his sister how also comes to a halt. She thinks he might actually tell her for a moment but he looks to tense.

"It needs to be one,okay? Drop it. Please." He tells her, more of an order and her face falls, realizing yet again she may of gone to far. She pauses, pressing her lips together and lets herself actually think though what she'll do next. The girl looks back up at her brother, tilting her head, and interesting gleam in her eyes,

"I'll drop it if you answer one question." She compromises, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes. Archie closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhale, preparing himself for whatever she's about to ask him because he knows opens his eyes and just looks at her. She beams. "So...Did you lose it yet?" There's a quirky smile on her face and just a cheeky expression. Although she is only asking him this question because she knows how he gets talking about these things with her. The girl knows that if she starts to bring up this topic that her twin will be persuaded to be more likely and willing to give her more space, for the sake of his sanity and his privacy. She doesn't even really care what his answer is but he just is so amusing when he gets all weirded out and uncomfortable. What are siblings for after all other then spilling their hearts out one moment and torturing each other the next?

"Loose wha- oh." The older red haired teen eyes go wide with understanding. He looks to his sister, scandalous look on his face." Ohmygod, Aria, I'm not talking about this with you!"

"Calm down, I'm just curious, R."

"Did you and Reggie?" He counters back, giving her a dubious look to see how she likes it when people ask about that.

"As a matter of fact-" Aria starts slowly, a smugness in her tone and smile on her face. The older twin makes a face, and a disgusted noise not noticing she's almost waiting for him to cut her off. He can't tell at the moment she's doing all of this on purpose.

"Oh god. No. I don't want to know!" He tells her, hand coming up to his face and he just starts walking again. He tries not to think about it as Aria laughs softly. Of course though, he already knows allot of what happened with her and Reggie. Reggie is one of his friends after all, and he's not exactly quiet when it comes to talking about his sex life. It was locker room talk. Archie, ever so righteous, ended up getting into a fist fight with Reggie about it because he sister didn't deserve to be talked about it such a way.

They never told Aria about why they fought, and Reggie hardly ever talked about their sex life again. Of course, though, Reggie still spoke about his when it wasn't with Aria. It made his blood boil at first how since Aria and Reggie were a couple that broke up allot, but only ever for a few days at most before getting back together yet Reggie would always have stories of other girls he sleeps with during those times.

It stopped making his blood boil when he noticed Aria never seemed to bothered about it, while Archie wanted to defend his sister he didn't because if his suspicions were right he's pretty sure Aria was also with someone else during those times. He'd never say that to her, she'd scream the damn house down and probably throw her shoes at him if she took it the wrong way. Something a lot of people don't know about his sister is her insane temper. It can be rather intense and he'd rather not deal with that. He can live with not knowing.

While Reggie's and Aria's relationship was complicated they had been dating since they were thirteen. They're each other's first love. They truly did and probably still love each other, but it often felt like the two were on different sides of the same war. So different from one another where Aria was a fire Reggie was a flood. With their differences he's not to sure how they ever worked but there's a lot he doesn't know about them so he can't really say. He knows how his sister gets and although he would rather not see them back together he knows that they always fall back together.

It's only a matter of time.

"Fine, fine. I'll drop it." She laughs, reaching over squeezing his arm before him to the side. He lets out a huff but he's thankful she's dropped it. For now.

"Good." He huffs out, annoyed but relived and he looks ahead of him, seeing the diner in front of them. Archie pauses but she does not.

"See you later, big brother!" She calls out, over her shoulder as walks off and '

"Stay safe!" He calls out after her but he doesn't think she heard him. He waits there until he sees her enter the diner, then a moment longer to walk away.

* * *

Glass breaks in dangerous shards, strawberry and chocolate milk spills on the floor as a tray falls and clutters to the ground with a loud crashing sound. The teen age girl curses and apologizes to the customers, trying to remember her manners while not freaking out.

Jughead, across the diner, pushes himself up as he sees the distressed look on auburn haired girls face. He's ready to go over and help her, that is part of why Archie wanted him here. Too look over and help Aria. But it seems another waitress that was nearby was very quick to the rescue. The dark haired, older waitress places a hand on the teens arm who looks at her, cleary frustrated and upset. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. I got this." The woman tells her ina soothing tone as Aria closes her eyes and nods.

"Thank you, Shelly." She tells the woman when she opens her eyes, truly thankful. The woman's smile is sympathetic; Aria hates when people look at her like that. The woman leans closer, so the customers can not here her next words.

"Just go out back and calm down. Have a cigarette if you need. Got some in the front pocket of my bag. Help yourself." The woman tells her, and Aria presses her lips together, nodding her head slightly before walking out, out of the customer area and into the employee only section. Door swinging shut behind her.

She doesn't take a cigarette, not wanting to smell the smoke that remind her so much of other people she cared about. It hurt. The auburn haired girl found herself in the small staff bathroom. Two hours into her first shift back and she broke something. Milk spilt everywhere and glass shattered.

Now, part of her actually wishes she did let Archie come and stay in the diner for her shift. She regrets putting up such a fight when he's the one that grounds her most. Jughead is here though, she tells herself, and having her does assure her but not as much as Archie would. She has her own conflicts about Jughead. None of it his fault.

She lets the water from the sink faucet pour over her hands for longer than normal, before she grabs some of the dispensable paper and carefully dries her hands off. It hardly hurts, her painkillers in effect but she can still feel it. Her fingernails all filed down from the breakage, her knuckles still scraped but the bruises on her wrists are gone. She throws the paper into the waste basket next to the sink and she's about to leave when her eyes catch onto her now bare neck in the mirror making her pause. Faint, almost gone bruises are still apparent on the pale porcelain plane of her neck. Strangulation marks, the doctor had told them.

She had trouble breathing, even moving her neck the slightest, on her own the first few days in the hospital but she was lucky, they said, that the damage was not as severe as they first predicted and that no permanent damage would take place. She's expected to make a complete recovery.

Her fingers come up to gently graze across the remaining marks and before she can even start to think further she rips her hand away. Stop it, she tells herself, get over it and get back to work. The girl doesn't even want to let herself think further. One thought is clear though.

 _Don't cry over spilt milk_

* * *

Fingers speed across a keyboard as the story begins. The author, recounter, a determined emo looking teenage male that is wearing a crown like beanie upon his head while he sits in Pop Tate's Diner (more correctly known as Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe) typing away on his laptop like it's the only thing that matters but that is not the case. His phone vibrates next to his laptop and he doesn't even need to look to know it would be Archie Andrews replying to his previous text message about his sister. Archie's protective, he knows it must be driving the poor girl crazy because the brother wants to know where she is and have someone watching her at all times. She'd hate that because Aria is a girl who likes secrets and her independence.

Jughead pauses, he had been every once in a while to read over what he has written as he sips his coffee but this time when he pauses so can read and respond to his friend though when he reaches for his drink as he sends the message he finds it empty.

He looks up, lifting his heads as his eyes begin to search for a nearby waitress as he sets his drink back down onto the table. He spots Stacy first, across the diner but she seems too busy taking someones order while shelly, along with a busboy, is cleaning up spilt milk and frowns,his eyes scanning around the diner and that is when he sees her again.

Bright ginger firey locks of hair are pulled up to sit upon her hand in a bun, tied together with a pretty red ribbon that matches the colour of her lips. She always has bright red lips. There's a tray in her hands, he can tell she's gripping it harshly as she walks over to him. He can remember the way she used to walk around this place. There used to be this swiftness, ease and grace about how she moved, how she could seemingly easily balance any tray with one hand alone, how she would never mix up any orders and many other things but things have changed.

It's so recent and this only her first shift back, what happened to her...it's not even been three weeks since leaving the course the girl is still affected, it wasn't surprising that she broke something, everyone was expecting that, but as he watched he could see that she split some things, mixed up some order but he could still see her. This was merely a speed bump for her. The look on her face, the flicker in her eyes- although haunted- is still so determined. She's always been determined, to do things right, do better, to get further for whatever reason but he's seen how it can easily turn into frustration and tears, or even anger. When tears run down Aria Andrews' face it feels like the sun is never going to rise again.

He's worried about her, she's one of his few friends but even before she had been growing distant from him and it always felt like she was holding her breath around him. He couldn't understand why but she was going to go with him on their fourth of july road trip still when Archie cancelled. That got derailed though.

He glances back at his laptop screen, her name is on the screen tied together with Jason's along with everything he knows about the two cases is written there. There's so much still left unanswered, he thinks. Suddenly he glances up as the tray is sat on the table and he sees his friend taking each item off the tray before sitting it beside his laptop. A milkshake, fries and a burger. He arches an eyebrow at her, his eyes flicking up to hers. "I didn't order this?" He tells her but it comes out more like a question.

"I know, it's on the house. Figured you'd be hungry." She tells him like it's obvious, and he's stupid for asking. He leans forward slightly, giving her a look.

"You know when it's on the house, you have to pay for it right?" Jughead tells her, patronizing and teasing her. She lets out a little amused huff, closing her eyes for a second as she smiles.

"Yes, Jug. I know that. I'm not exactly new here." She informs him in a slight amused tone, although he was fully aware.

"What, No coffee though?" He asks, grin tugging on the corner of his lips as he teases her. She rolls her eyes. Taking the empty coffee mug and putting it on the tray.

"No way. Stacey told me you've had at last four maybe six refills since you got that. Your heart will explode."

"That's an exaggeration."

"I'm sure it is. I got you you're favorite milkshake instead, with fries and a burger. You're welcome. " She continues in such a firm tone finishing off with a bedazzling smile mostly to annoy him. He reaches straight for the fries.

"I love you." He tells her as he shoves the fries into his mouth. She crosses her arms over her chest, eyebrow arching and playful look in her eyes.

"You love me for the free food I give you."Aria corrects, amusement in her voice and smile on her face.

"That is entirely true." He agrees, nodding his head. She can't help but wonder when the last time was he ate an actual meal was. She's pretty sure the only things he has been eating lately is the food he gets at the movie theater because she knows he has been staying there more than he has been with his father. FP had told her about it, how Jughead just keeps distancing himself from him. Of course FP had told her before that night and before they all went radio silent to her. It feels like a stab in her heart to think about it, after everything she did, so she shakes her head. Quick to try and change the topic in her mind as the betrayal simmers. She looks back at him, seeing him moving onto the burger.

"I'll take this to the kitchen. Eat all of your food!" She tells him with a pointed look before she turns, moving to step away from her friend but he stops her.

"Wait!" He tells her, causing ht redhead to pause on her feet and look back to him. "What time does your break start?" She thinks for a moment, her nose crinkles up and her lips purse slightly before she nods.

"Starts in almost an hour I think." She can tell Jughead is just burning to ask her more questions about the days leading up to what happened, and about her 'relationship' with Jason. Poke at her fractured and missing frame of memory. Aria doesn't exactly want to talk about it all but she does want to get to the bottom of this. The one thing is she doesn't want to slip up and tell him something he isn't meant to know, something he can't know because she can't risk it getting back to her family or the repercussions of her actions. Everyone has their secrets and Arianna Andrews holds more than her fair share.

On the other hand school starts tomorrow and she knows people will be asking her about it allot. While the red haired girl has no intentions of answering peoples questions, she doesn't want to be to shaken or effected in any way when asked about it so talking to Jughead may be a good idea. She'll tell him, truthfully, what she remembers while negativing around telling him what she thinks he does not need to know.

"And I'll try to answer all of your burning questions when I come back." She assures him with a knowing look and tone, trying to make it sound like her idea before she turns on her heal, she narrowly avoids running into another waitress. She looks back to Jughead with wide eyes who gives her a half smile and a thumbs up, where Archie would have given her a reassuring look. She has to laugh a little a his gesture, before she shakes her head, apologizes to the other waitress and heads out into the kitchen of the diner.

* * *

"Finally got yourself a love interest, have you?" The green eyed girl questions, smile on her lips as she slides into the booth across from him. He rolls his eyes and puts his phone down. Aria gets too invested in other people's love lives..well too entertained. Must be why she adores Kevin.

"Archie." He tells her and her lips curl up.

"Can't say I'm surprised." The girl plays along, hitching her eyebrows up suggestively and he huffs out a laugh, shaking his head.

"He has me texting him to keep track of you." Jughead admits, finding Archie's protectiveness a little overboard but he can understand it in part. Aria's mouth falls open and really she shouldn't be surprised.

"Oh my god, you're my babysitter." She realizes, actually shocked but obviously as she thinks about it it makes perfect sense now. Of course Archie would never let her be alone, of course she'd need someone to look after her in his eyes. She's not too sure how to feel about it but it's not a good feeling. She feels like she's a child again.

"Guilty as charged." He laughs and she grins before grounding them both. Her face going more serious.

"So your questions?"

He asks her a lot of question, while trying to stay caution but she grew quite. Jughead wanted to know a lot, and she found herself struggling. Her friendship with Jason was built of secrets and plans. On Jason's side it was love and her side was want, thrill, maybe even concern. For some reason, Jason had always trusted her. Although she was younger, she reminded him and looked too much of Cheryl to be left alone by him. Her likeness was reason enough to want to protect her and trust, but Jason never had a doubt Aria could protect herself. Oh, if he knew what happened...

So after they were made partners in the only class they shared and he got to know her more, when he put the pieces together he knew she could help him and he knew she would. There so much more to it than that, so much more messy, so much more illegal.

He wanted to know if she really believed Jason really died. That question put a stillness in the air as her eyes flicked up to meet his sharply. He'd never seen that look on her face. Question after question came until he was asking about what happened to her and she couldn't tell him anything, her answer. Jughead paused, shutting his laptop and leaning back when he noticed the look on Aria's face yet again. It was too much. He could see the frustration, the emotion and glistening eyes. He needed to stop and he did.

"Aria." He starts carefully.

"It fine. I just… I was wrong, I can't do this." She tells him, before pressing her lips together and wrapping her arms around herself. She's not ready to confront it.

"Sorry, I just. I just want to help and get to the truth. All of this is crazy." He tells her softly, shaking his head. She shakes her head, gathering herself and looking at him with a soft smile but distant eyes.

"I know, trust me but It's fine, Jug." She tells him. The thing is though, she doesn't want him to get to the truth because then her secrets must come to light. She knows those will hurt Jughead allot more. Jughead pauses, looking outside and around him with a thoughtfully look before settling on her with a sigh.

"I should probably get going. Archie will be here soon though." He tells her, assuring her casually.

"And I should probably get back to work." She tell him in agreement as she pushes herself up and moves out of the booth to the side of the table before looking at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jug." She tells him, smiling before leaving down. Aria presses a kiss to the side of his face. It's a habit. She always does this, finding it thoroughly amusing seeing the perfect red lipstick mark she leaves behind every time.

He's making a face as she does it, annoyed but amused and imitating a noise that sounds like this is such a horrible thing, but she can hear no heat or truth in it. Jughead knows that Aria is not like him, she's not a lone wolf, she needs other people, she needs their touch. Her touch has always been there. He used to hate it, how she'd just always be grabbing, or hugging or touching people (of course always her friends) but now he's used to it, finds it annoying but endearing. He's glad that part of her hasn't changed.

It feels like she's suddenly lost her breath, hit in the face with a brick as a memory pulls her. The feeling on stubble against her lips, the taste of alcohol and the smell of smoke is so clear. The sound of commotion of the Whyte Wyrm so obvious and for a moment she's caught. She pulls away from her close friend, looking away from him but the older of the teens does not notice it.

The male makes a fake disgusted noise and she lets out a forced laugh. It's not real but maybe the smile is when she sees the lip print she left behind on his face. She feels thrown and guilty. Aria shakes her head, stepping away from Jughead as he laughs a little as he starts to gather his things.

Their laughs sound the same.

As Jughead leaves he pauses, looking back at Aria as he remembers something. "Hey, almost forgot tell you."He calls out to her and she looks up giving him a curious look. "My dad was really pestering me about letting you know he hopes you get better, wishes you well for the future or something like that." Jughead tells her, clueless but it's not something he seems like presses about. She lets out a sharp breath, eyes falling down and a look on her face he can't place.

Ouch. Might as well just slap her in the face and put a knife in her heart. It'd feel the same. But my god, even as angry, confused and hurt she is by his action she misses him more than anything.

* * *

Jugheads words linger, she finds herself distracted, left feeling hurt and angry but she manages to push her emotions back and throws herself into trying her best working. She's getting quite good at pushing emotions away..the thing is that it's temporary and when they come back it'll be a thousand times worse. It's not to long later Aria finds herself actually getting back into the groove of waitressing, and true to Jugheads words her brother arrives not long after Jug leaves.

Archie checks in quickly as she's carrying a tray, gently touching her shoulder comfortingly as he passes and Aria must admit it feels good to have him back around. He walks and purposefully sits down at a booth in Aria's serving section. She walks over to him to get his order, they talk for a moment and until his phone pings that Betty's almost here then he orders so her drink will be ready when she comes in. She serves him the drinks, placing one infront and the other across exchanging a few words that assure her before she walks to the counter.

Pop ends up coming over to her and he tells her how glad he is that she's back. He's just a very homely talk about her work schedule, what would be best for her and she expressed her concerns about her situation, about how she fears she can lose this job, hours she needs more than ever but worried if she can cope with it.

"Oh, child. Don't you worry about none of that." Pop waves her off. "We'll work it out. You take as much time as you need. A few glasses don't matter. You're a good waitress and a good girl. That's hard to find and harder to keep." He assures her, soft yet still booming laugh in his voice.

She smiles, but it's tight lipped and doesn't quite reach her eyes. He has no idea who she truly is. There's highs and lows when it comes to the things she does, the thrill, the rush of it but then the shame always comes at the worst time. It can be fun for her, having people think one thing of her and be the complete opposite but sometimes it can be difficult, shameful when reality hits. Pop Tate are one of the few people she'd never trick with ill intent, not after how much he does for her. He's a good boss, good man, like grandfather to her in a strange way and she'd never do anything to harm or take advantage of her position here.

"Thank you, Pop." She tells him, that smile still on her face with a soft distant look on her face. The old man smiles at her, about to tell her something out when the diner phone rings and he looks over to it, telling he he needs to take it before walking off. Aria lets out a long breath, turning on her feet so she can lean back against the counter, her eyes go over to her brother. Archie isn't alone anymore, the blonde haired definition of perfect- Betty Cooper. Her and Betty never shared a close friendship but she actually thought that was changing when Betty started to get more eager with hanging out more and having sleepovers with Aria. This was at a time when Aria had a lot of things going on, she was doing a lot of things, hiding even more and no one could know. Aria made time for the blonde, went out of her way to maintain the friendship and be around even when she was off sneaking around, making things appear normal.

Her stress level was through the roof during that time and to find out that Betty was using her to get closer to Archie hurt. Obviously, Betty argued against that saying it wasn't only because of Archie and Aria toke that the wrong way which didn't end well. Aria, Aria does have a temper.

She couldn't understand why she would need to use their friendship to get even closer when she and Archie were already best friends.(There was obviously much more to it than that on each side) It hurt more than Aria would like to admit but that was around the time she met Toni. The girl moved on quick as she clicked with the other girl but she still does not care for Betty much. The girl makes her brother happy though.

Aria watches them talk, Betty is looking at her brother with such adoring eyes as she clings onto every word he says and sips her milkshake. The waitress tilts her head wondering how he can't know but Ariche has always been a bit oblivious to things being right under his nose. She watches as the topic starts to change, watch as the body language changes, as they lean closer as if sharing secrets about the summer. After a few moment, she supposes of them talking about Jason- something she doesn't want to think about. Archie face starts to change again, sadness and anger. He looks like a tortured puppy and she knows what he is telling Betty.

The blonde girl turns her head, eyes snapping to Aria and Aria takes that as her cue to go over. She represses a roll of her eyes. She finds herself encased a moment later, the blonde haired girl wrapping her arms around her. Aria's body goes tense, part of her wants to push the girl away but the other knows she shouldn't doesn't want to because maybe there's still part of Aria that likes Betty. Or it's for facade or her brothers sake,

After a long moment the blonde girl pulls back, eyes and face full of concern. "How are you? I'm so sorry about what happened. I heard." Betty tells her, honestly raw in her voice, looking at her with such eyes but the blonde can tell the redhead still holds some resentment with how she pulls away.

"I'm okay." Aria tells her and Betty presses her lips into something of a smile but Aria crosses her arms over her chest, eyes flicking to the ground before back at the girls eyes."... and with the articles your parents wrote I bet you did hear." Aria remarks, annoyed tone because while her father hide the newspapers from her Kevin showed her them one of the times he had come over to check up on her. He and Jughead were the only ones (non adult) to actually drop by and check on her. He thought she'd need a heads up. Aria was pretty upset about it all, especially when there was a picture of that night, of her, on the front page of the news paper. Her parents live next door and journalists so when the chaos begun they heard the heart wrenching screams of Archie Andrews shouting for help and all the chaos of sirens that came with it they investigated.

"I'm sorry." Betty tells her, guilt on her face because she did read the articles and she hated the accusatory tone directing the fault being pointed at Aria in some of the paragraphs. Sure there aren't friends, but Betty still cares for Aria allot and to suggest something like being kidnapped and almost killed was her own fault, or karma was horrible. "It was horrible, they shouldn't of."

"They're Journalists, it's their jobs to be nosey and obnoxious." Aria huffs, allot people hate when journalist invested things like death or what happened to her because the often push too far and cross lines to get a story. People sometime get hurt in that process.

"Aria!" Archie hisses at her. Betty doesn't even want to look like she wants to argue, she can see bruises left on Aria's neck and figures the girl has a right to be snappy. Her entire life changed in one night. Aria looks at her brother then back at Betty.

"But...It's not your fault, you didn't write any of it." She continues, tilting her head toward Betty who smiles at her.

"Thanks, I hope they catch the person soon." Betty tells her, looking between the twins and Archie is quick to speak up.

"They will. We will. We won't stop till they're caught and behind bars for the rest of their lives." He sounds so firm, speaking with intent. Betty's eyes snap to him at the tone in his voice. As she moves to sit back down. She's hardly ever heard it before. Though it makes Aria smile, she steps over to stand by her seated brother and lets a hand drop to his shoulder as she lets out a little laugh.

"Easy there, brother." She tells him, squeezing his shoulder like she needs to calm him and she does. He looks up to her. Redheads really are firey. Archie lets out a breath. Betty watches the two interact curiously. It's changed. "But you're right. They'll never get away with it."

"She's right, Kevin told me earlier today that the Sheriff's made this a priority case. They are looking into more potential suspects now apparently."

"Really?" The twins ask in unison, surprised at this new and Betty nods.

"There's a kidnapper on the loose, there's been alot of phone calls from concerned parents." She informs them shrugging slightly finding it strange they didn't already know that. It makes sense, of course. Archie eases slightly and Aria pauses, looking conflicted before bending over so her face is level with Archies while he looks to Betty. Aria smiles.

"See, don't need you going to the dark side quite yet, Archie." She tells him, assuring but somehow smug tone before pressing a kiss to the side of his face.

"Ahh, Stop putting lipstick on my face!" He tells her, pushing her away causing her to cackle and Betty to giggle. Aria is probably the only person that knows how to truly get under Archies skin in a way that'll actually have him fuming about it but never truly hating her. Archie does the same to Aria. The two bicker so often about anything and everything, it's quite amusing until one goes too far then hell breaks loose.

"But it annoys you so much!" Aria laughs, speaking as thought that is perfect reason to always do that. Archie rolls his eyes, looking to Vetty as he motions to his sister.

"See, this is what I put up with." Archie tells his friend, Betty lifts her hands up in mock surrender, wide but amused eyes while knowing better than to get between these two in an argument. Aria lets out a huff.

"Only because you never leave me alone!"

"Oh, don't you-" Archie starts but suddenly the bell above the entry door of the diner chimes causing the argument to cease and the twins to look to the source.

This town is full of mysteries and secrets and it looks like another has just walked through the door. She's gorgeous, but it only takes a glance over her to know the girl is from money. The gold bracelet with pearl detail her wrists, Perfect makeup, finely done nails and the cloak. No one wears a cloak unless there an 'edgy' goth, in a cult or filthy rich. That must be the fallen from grace, Veronica Lodge, Aria thinks. She's been stuck at home the past few weeks tv was basically all she did and Veronica's along with her parents face was all over it. Riches to rags, they say but Aria doesn't believe that. What the girl is wearing is probably worth more than Cheryl Blossoms expensive tastes. People like that always have backups, more schemes and they hardly stay in 'rags' long.

Green eyes met dark brown. The two girls lock eyes and for a second it felt as though things had changed. Everything's changed. Veronica eyes flick to Archie as she starts to walk over. It's like she's something out of a movie. A femme fatel. Aria eyes flick to the table, her brother staring at the new girl with some serious heart eyes going on.

"Hi, I called in an order? For Lodge? " Veronica tells her and Aria nods, her hand falling from her brothers shoulder.

Her suspicions of it being the Lodge girl is confirmed with those words.

"I'll ask Pop. He handles the phone orders." She tells the new girl with something of a smile before she turns on her heal in search for her boss only to almost run into Pop tate.

"Oh Pop, Lodge order?" She asks him and he looks to Veronica.

"Two burgers? Yeah, almost ready but you must wait." He tells the girl wearing the cloak before he walks off back into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Veronica nods at her when she turns back to her. Veronica eyes go to look between the 3, but she finds her eyes flicking between the redheads as if trying to figure something out.

"So. How are the onion rings here?" She questions.

"Uhmmm... " Betty replies.

"Addictive, they're so good." Archie replies far too eagerly, eyes not leaving the girl and Aria is just looking at her brother before letting out a little laugh. Veronica quirks a brow at Aria who just shrugs before she looks over her shoulder.

"Can we get some onion rings, too, please? " She asks Pop, before looking back to the three. "Thanks. My mom and I just moved here, so... "

"From where?"

"New York. Do you guys all go to Riverdale? "

"We do. Both of us. Together. " Betty tells her, quickly and making it a arches a brow at Betty who isn't looking at her and whose face is surely red. Girlfriend? Veronica thinks for a moment, yet they don't quite seem like it. Her eyes flick to the waitress who for some reason looks amused. The waitress must be more than a close friend to be still standing here, she has some sort of relationship with the other redhead that Veronica can instantly clock as familial.

"And you?" Veronica asks her who seems a little surprised as she looks up to her.

"Yes, I do." Aria replies, looking over to Betty curiously. She can tell the girl is jealous and not doing much to try and hide it.

"We're all sophomores." Archie speaks up again, eyes never leaving Veronica. Veronica hitches up her eyebrows before pursing her lips.

"Me, too. I'm filled with dread. " She tells them.

"How come? " Archie questions and not even a moment later, without giving Veronica chance to speak up Aria answers for her.

"Because she's going to have to be around you and that's dreadful enough." The red haired girl quips, nudging her brother without even missing a beat. Veronica's mouth falls open slightly in surprise and Betty lets out a sudden laugh.

"Will you be quiet? Shouldn't you be working? Or anywhere else?"

"Nope, tonights a quiet night. No one else is seated in my section." She says rather proudly and Archie rolls his eyes before looking back at Veronica lodge.

"So how come?"

"..are you familiar with Truman Capote's oeuvre? I'm "Breakfast at Tiffany's," but this town is strictly "In Cold Blood." No offense."Then a hand appears. "I'm Veronica Lodge." She introduces herself and Archie takes her hand.

"I'm-"

"Ah." She cuts him off."Let me guess." She tells him. The dark haired girl tilts her head, dark eyes examining the twins with much interest written on her face. The similarities between the two are striking. The exact same red copper hair, ivory skin and similar eyes. Both have hazel but the she wouldn't call them that, the green stands out far too much on the female while the light almond colour stands out more with the male. Veronica already guessed they were familia but at first glance she'd say he was a year or two older(appearing easily 17 or 19 ) and his sister was younger (appearing true to her age somewhere from 15-16) yet no, Veronica realizes, they are most certainly Twins. It was mostly the sophomore comment that gave it away. Twins. Definitely twins.

"You're twins." Veronica speaks with such confidence and Archie smiles still holding Veronica hand.

"I'm Archie." He introduces himself and shakes her hand before she pulls it back with a charmed smile while he continues. He motions to his sister as he speaks next. "And My sister ,Arie Andrews" He tells Veronica who smiles at Arie and before Aria can say anything her brother is motions to Blonde sitting across from himself.. "And this is-" He starts but the Lodge girl cuts him off with a laugh.

"Wait a second… Arie and Archie? Oh god, please tell me those are nicknames. As if it wasn't already obvious you two were twins." Veronica laughs as though if they were not it would be completely obscene. She never quite understood or liked when parents choose those twins names that sounded almost the exact same but it always amused her. Aria rolls her eyes but offers her hand. Veronica takes it.

"I'm Arianna, feel free to call me Aria. Everyone else does, expect for that loser."

"Arianna? Pretty name."

"Thank you, But he still goes by Archie. " Still holding onto her hand, her other comes up and rest upon Veronica's wrist, seemingly pulling her in for a secret. "It's bad, but it's better than his full name. Truly." Veronica laughs, her lips pulling up into a big amused smile. Even Betty has to laugh, it's always amusing to other when the twins snip at each other.

"Arie!" Archie hisses and Aria's hand go to her apron without anyone noticing because of how quick she looks to her brother.

"Bald!" The red haired girl counters, snapping to look at her brother and my god, Veronica thinks, this girl is one of the girls that'll actually know how to have fun. She has mischief written all over her, and she's pretty. She'll know all the best places to party. Thank god, she's found someone already. Plus it doesn't hurt the the girl has a hot brother. The look Archie is giving Aria is annoyance and Aria finds it so damn amusing. She isn't the only one as both Veronica and Betty watch the two.

Again, Archie is the one to end it by ignoring his sister and carrying on. "Anyway This is Betty Cooper. " He introduces his best friend, motioning toward her and Veronica looks to the blonde, registering her name.

"Wait, are you - ?"

" - supposed to give you a tour tomorrow? Yes, I'm your peer mentor. " Betty tells her sounding pretty unhappy about it.

"Fun…" Veronica comments, obviously thinking it will not be fun at all. This blonde girl is acting quite territorial and annoyed at her, definitely jealous. The dark haired girl looks to the girl with firey hair, tilting her head. "Will you be there?" She asks, assuming the two girls are friends but at least taking to this one already. Aria's eyebrows hitch up, not having expected how Veronica turned to her.

"I might be around." Aria answers, not too sure how she feels about the girl yet.

"Great." Veronica smiles, clasping her hands together.

"Do you want to join us? And maybe we can un-fill you with dread?" Betty shoots daggers at Archie. Veronica smiles, demurs.

"My mom's waiting for me. But...maybe I'll see you tomorrow? "

* * *

Archie Andrews did not want to leave without her, he didn't want to go home and leave her here. He wanted to wait, to stay with her for the rest of her shift but the girl had almost two more hours left which Aria thought she could deal with by herself. Always trying to be independent. She almost won the argument that is until Archie brought up their father..

There father spends so much time worrying now, worrying about Arianna's consistent safety and location, worrying about the person out there that did that to her. He worries about Archie now too. He worries about money because they all know that hospitable bill is coming soon. (Which she has her own plan about) He worries about keeping his business afloat and now he is overworking himself to try and catch up on the 3 weeks of work he took off after what happened to Aria. The girl lets out a breath, wanting to give her father abit of a break even if that just means him not having to drive out in the middle of the night to pick her up. She nods and lets Archie stay with her for the remainder of her shift. After saying their farewells to Pop the twins begin their journey to walk home.

It's almost pitch black outside, the street lights proving almost all of their sight. As they walk making idle chatter they both can feel it. It has Archie moving to walk even closer to his sister, making sure he is the one standing on the side closer to the road. It has Aria eyes constantly flickering around, her eyes even just still making sure her brother is next to her. He stands almost a foot taller than her and he's basically pure muscle now so she has nothing to truly fear if he's by her side. He'd never let anything happen to her, he feels so guilty that something did happen even though it wasn't in any way his fault. It hurts her to know how torn up he is.

They both feel it, the sense of uneasiness that installs an alertness in them. Goosebumps rise on their skin, a chill shooting up there spines and he registers it as the feeling something is off but and so does she but she also knows that specific feeling. Arie slows in her steps, words dying on her tongue causing Archie to pause as well, turning to his sister as she comes to a stop. The unmistakable feeling of being watched sears into her. He notices the way her eyes flick around a little more frantically in the dark around them and to the road next to them.

She tilts her head as she notices a car parked up along the road, she swears she saw that car earlier at the diner. She doesn't get a good look before Archie's hand is on her arm, firm and anchoring her. "Arie?" He questions, her eyes flick back to him.

"Huh?" Falls from her lips as her attention is pulled back to her brother.

"You okay?" He asks her, giving her a strange look. It's kind of a ridiculous question to ask her. She presses her lips together but she nods along.

"Yeah, yeah lets just get home." She tells him trying to sound more sure than she is. As they start to walk again her eyes flick back only to see the lights of the car flicking on- save for the interior light- before driving off. Archie notices that too and Aria shakes her head, trying to shake off that feeling as if she were stupid for being a little bit paranoid but she's not alone.

* * *

Her father's arms wrap around her so tightly, like he doesn't want to let go because he fears she'll disappear the moment he does. Like every time is the last. but for now he's just relieved his daughter came home safe. He hold just to tight and just too long but she doesn't dare complain- All it does is just makes her feel safer as well as reassuring her father. She doesn't mind it. Once she ascends upstairs into the loneliness of her room she starts to unwind, not even bothering to shut her bedroom door.

As she walks in her room, she drops her bag onto her bed and walks over to her vanity while shucking of the jacket Archie gave her when they walked home. She sets the jacket on the surface in front of her mirror before her eyes flick up to meet her own reflection again. She seems to be spending much more time staring in mirrors lately. Her eyes go straight to that damn ribbon in her hair. She can't stop thinking about that colour. It's a pretty red, a blooming and bright... A bloody red.

Her hand reaches up pulling the pretty red ribbon that held her hair up out causing her orange hair falling onto her shoulders. Her eyes slip shut, her head bowing forward as she lets out a long exhale while running a hand through her now down hair. She reflects on today, she feels a little overwhelmed. Today wasn't anything close to the best but it wasn't the worst. Those questions Jughead started asking her had thrown her more than she anticipated and then that damn comment about his father wishing her well sparked an additional flicker of rage and pain in her.

Apparently he 'wishes her the best for the future' as if he'll have no part of it. As if he's pushing her out, out of the serpents and his life going forward. The thought of that along the no contact for almost a month with the serpent hurt more than she could imagine.

Serpent, that part of her life also seems to have been stolen from her as a result on that night. While she kept that part of her life a secret from most it was a major part of her life for the past year. She's given so much to the serpents and in her greatest our of need it seems like not one of them had her back. She wants to leave now and just kick down doors until she gets her answers but she can't do that. She can't even leave the house. She is just still trying to have faith in them after all they are family but with her temper and with what's happened it feels like she can't trust anyone. She feels like everything she knows is backwards now.

Thinking about what she did with the serpents but her mind also flits to the new girl, Veronica, Aria pause. She pauses before she reaches into the pocket of her waitress uniform. She clasps the item, pulling it out and holding her hand in front of her. Aria glances down at her hand, opening her palm to see the hint of gold and diamonds of a bracelet. A small smile makes it's way onto her face softly.

For the moment, for the seconds Aria actually finds herself but put at eases if some huge worry has just been taken of her shoulders and in a way it has. There's a certain happiness and calming relief in the familiar feeling of the all too familiar act. A thrill and mischievous glint in her eye that's been missing for almost a month. Her smile widen and her eyes flick up as lets out a huff of a laugh. The feeling doesn't last too long, but it gets her to fall asleep with much more ease than any other night.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you did enjoy! Needless to say Aria's kind of very_ _angsty. Her relationship with FP is something i've been planning and will be rather interesting - a little later on but with Reggie there will be a lil bit then we'll see where it all goes! Next chapter will be up soon cause im on a roll._**

 ** _Any questions let me know! Fav, follow and review Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
